Let it Burn - The 275th Hunger Games
by Emi the Dark Kitten Prince
Summary: "As a reminder to the districts," she read, "for the rebellion they caused, at any age, every tribute in the games will be a descendant of a rebel, and," as she snickered evilly, knowing this year wouldn't have descendants, it would have real rebels. "they will be from age 10 to 80 years old." *OPEN SYOT*


President Brynhild Teare was not happy with the Districts. A third failed rebellion pissed her off. She sat back in her chair. The day she was assigned President was the day the rebellion began. It had been 4 years until now, when the rebellion finally was ended, was when she got to make her games. At least it was the 275th games, her Quarter Quell. She was excited to be able to read the little card in front of Panem, even through her anger. She smiled to herself as there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." A tall man with a shaved head and black glasses walked in, adjusting his tux. He bowed.

"President Teare." She smiled and stood up.

"Hello, Snare," She said to none other than the head of the secret Peacekeeper association. He stood to full height and Brynhild approached him. "I hope you've brought the Quell card bowl?" He nodded and thrust his arm out, a small box inside. She gingerly took it and placed it on her desk, shaking it.

"I'm wondering," Snare said, "What the Districts would think if you picked the cards like you pick names." The President laughed humorlessly.

"No, no, my dear Snare. I pick the tributes I want." The man's expression did not change, but the tensity in the air definitely changed. She chuckled and reached into the little box, feeling around for a card. A pain went through her finger and she pulled a card up, looking at the papercut it had given her. She glared at the blood on the envelope. "Damn paper." She looked up to Snare. "Ready?" He nodded and lead her out of the office and down the hallway to the limo down below.

They finally reached the backstage of the announcement stage. It had completely been remodeled, seeing the rebels destroyed the original. Brynhild smiled at Snare, an evil smile. "I'll be seeing you after the districts cry themselves to sleep."

She stood at the podium, placing the little slip of paper on the table. She turned to the little boy, who handed her a small knife. She slit the envelope open and read the cards, her heart leaping 3 paces farther. This was the ultimate rebellion card. She smiled at the dried blood on the side as she read it.

"As a reminder to the districts," she read, "for the rebellion they caused, at any age, every tribute in the games will be a descendant of a rebel, and," as she snickered evilly, knowing this year wouldn't have descendants, it would have real rebels. "they will be from age 10 to 80 years old." The crowds of the Capitol clapped and cheered, throwing roses and their hats up on stage. She knew every single one would love to see rebels dying, for they had watched them kill and destroy their home. At the end of her small speech, she threw the card into the crowd, hearing screams of "I GOT IT!" as she left the stage, walking to Snare.

"What do you think?" She said, getting inside the limo next to the huge man.

"Bravo." His deep voice echoed around the fancy marble room in the expensive limo, along with his small clap of applause. Little did they both know that the districts were screaming with anger as the rebels rushed outside, attacking Peacekeepers. Bombs of sleep poison were dropped down, and everyone was asleep. Except for one girl.

* * *

I looked around my sleeping District as I sat under a wheelbarrow. I waited until the dust settled to come out, looking around. The last time the Games happened it was the 271st. I couldn't believe the rebellion even failed. I dragged a hand through my long, wavy hair. Nothing was right these days. I kicked a Peacekeeper over and grabbed his gun from the holster. He mumbled a bit and opened his eyes, so I kicked him in the head again, knocking him out. I laughed, loving the feeling of pain. I guessed it was natural for a District 2 citizen for this to happen. I raised the gun in the air and shot. Everyone started waking up. I dropped it and ran to my house, where my parents were. I walked in, smiling.

"Good afternoon." My father nodded and my mother waved, going upstairs. Sleep bombs weren't unusual these days. There was always someone who stayed awake. The last few times it had been me and my friends, but now..Ever since we had been staking out at the top of the mountain, shooting down those helicopters, and we had been bombed...I didn't like to think about it. Of course, the vision came back to me.

_"Guys, that ship has a bomb! Hit the ground!"_

_They stared up. I pushed Rockie down and he screamed, struggling back up._

_"Please!" I saw the ship targeting us. "Don't let it get to you!" Voices played in my head, my sister screaming for me. I knew it was fake. I jumped down the cliff, hiding beneath a rock. The ground rocked and I saw Hildur fall past me. I put a hand on her chest and felt no heartbeat. Pain ripped through my chest as I climbed up, pulling a gas mask on. I waved away the smoke and looked down. Rockie was against a tree in an awkward angle, dead. I didn't see Slice anywhere. I looked around and heard a moaning._

_"Marylu?" I grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. It was going down fast. I felt tears in my eyes. All my friends were dead or dying. I looked into her empty eyes. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth._

_"Tyri…" She attempted saying, her mouth rising up in a smile. "Th-thanks for coming back...for us…" I wanted to tell her that I had been there, trying to save them. I hugged her close to me._

_"I'm...sorry…" I cried. She weakly patted my back._

_"I'm always here…" She mumbled, eyes closing. She pointed to my heart. "Like the rest…" I let her finger burn against my chest as a tear rolled down her cheek and she fell limp. I cried and sat there for a whole night. All my friends had died then...This was the worst day of my life._

I sighed. I had to make it through this. One day I'd be with them. One day. And still, my heart still burned. I let it burn. Because Marylu had shown me hope. The only thing I could still hold on to. My fire was still burning.

* * *

**Okay, please submit a tribute! Info is on my profile. Thank you and goodbye! :)**


End file.
